


... Are you following me?

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Post-it sized Tadabi story [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi keeps running into the same guy everywhere.</p><p>He doesn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Are you following me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herrvarg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herrvarg).



> So I played a game on tumblr where people could send me a pair of characters + an opening sentence, and I'd write the next five. My friend [Tim](http://herrvarrg.tumblr.com) sent me a ton of Wasabi/Tadashi prompts, and this series was born... Hope you'll enjoy it :)

“Why do we keep running into each other everywhere,” the man says, both hands tugging at his dreadlocks and making Tadashi smile, “Are you following me?”

“No,” Tadashi says with the most innocent smile he can muster–he’s saying the absolute truth here, but somehow he still feel like laughing, like he’s pulled a particularly satisfying prank. “But we do have a lot of classes in common.”

“I know that,” the other says with a slight shrugs, hands coming to clutch a thin tablet in front of him. “I saw you in professor Callaghan’s lecture yesterday–I liked what you had to say about Aasimov, by the way.”

Before Tadashi knows it, he gets engrossed in a long, positively delightful conversation about the three laws of robotics, and the debates about them that crossed the late 21st century, back when viable artificial intelligences started to see the day…Aunt Cass is furious after him for not coming home until midnight, and Tadashi apologizes profusely, but goes to bed with a contented grin.

Hiro teases Tadashi about the encounter for the next three weeks, and Tadashi’s seriously considering dyeing the little devil’s underwear orange to teach him a lesson when he bumps into the other guy at the cafeteria–Tadashi ends up sitting with him and his friends: two girls named Honey and Gogo, and a guy in a mascott costume who introduces himself as Fred.

“And he’s Wasabi!” Fred exclaims in lieu of a conclusion, causing the man in question to groan:

“It happened _one time_!”

Tadashi smiles at the name, extends a hand to introduce himself, and smiles again when Wasabi pleads:

“Do me a favor and ignore the nickname–its ridiculous and Fred’s trying to rename me!”

“Tell you what,” Tadashi says, “If I get it wrong, you get to call me Dadashi–no way I’ll keep using Wasabi if you call me like that in return!”

Tadashi turns out to be wrong but, in the long run, he’d be lying if he said he minded.


End file.
